The present invention relates generally to power converters and voltage regulators, and more particularly, to a low drop out (LDO) voltage regulator with adaptive biasing.
LDO regulators are widely used in low-voltage, high current applications in many common electronic devices such as cable modems and set-top boxes, and especially in battery-operated electronic devices such as laptop computers, personal digital assistants, and cell phones because they can provide high-performance linear regulation with significant power savings and reduced external component costs. Indeed, the use of LDO regulators is expected to continue to grow as devices become smaller and operating voltages decrease. However, as operating voltages decrease, there is a need for them to be more accurate and more stable.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a low drop out regulator with improved load regulation.